epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD
Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD is the fifteenth installment of ''Epic Rap Battles of History'' and the fifteenth and final episode of Season 1. It features Epic Rap Battles of History co-creator, Nice Peter, rapping against fellow Epic Rap Battles of History co-creator, EpicLLOYD. It was released on November 18th, 2011. Cast Nice Peter as himself (rapper), John Lennon, Abe Lincoln, Hulk Hogan, Ludwig van Beethoven (reused footage), Stephen Hawking, The Cat in the Hat, Master Chief, and Luigi (cameos) EpicLLOYD as himself (rapper), Bill O'Reilly, Adolf Hitler, Chuck Norris, Macho Man Randy Savage, Johann Sebastian Bach (reused footage), Genghis Khan, Napoleon Bonaparte, Gandalf, Things 1 & 2, and Mario (cameos) Shay Carl as King Henry VIII (cameo) KassemG as himself (speaking role) Lyrics 'EpicLLOYD:' This is one vid, kid, that you won't ever survive! I'll beat you, dislike you, then unsubscribe! You'll be good at rapping someday. I promise, bro, But for now, just stick to editing that gay-ass Monday Show! I'll slaughter your water color unicorns, eat 'em for breakfast, Then leak to YouTube, your middle name is Alexis! I can tell you're scared just from the body language I'm reading. You should start leaving. Look, your hairline's already retreating! Nice Peter? Who's that? No one gives two shits! Everyone knows your page is just the place the rap battles live! Dude, you're really huge on YouTube. You got a great career, But remember: you got famous off of my idea! 'Nice Peter:' The battles were your idea to start with. That's no lie, But I'm the one who had the brains to let a midget play the bad guys! Look at you, or let me just tell you what I see: You're a short little sidekick. I'll call you mini-me! I drew a mustache on your face, and you played a mean Hitler. Take the mustache away, you look more like Bette Midler! You big-toothed, chompy-faced, horse-looking prick! You and Bill O'Reilly can both suck my dick! 'EpicLLOYD:' You're taller than I am, but you look up to me: The guy who got you your first job in comedy! 'Nice Peter:' I wrote your best verses for you; let you scream on the chorus! You've got as much music talent as Chuck fucking Norris! 'EpicLLOYD:' You, a musician? (Ehh…) That's kinda stretching. You wrote eighty seven songs with the same chord progression! 'Nice Peter:' You look like a thumb! Where'd you even come from? It's like I'm battle rapping a fat version of Gollum! 'EpicLLOYD:' I'm gonna knock you right outta your little Superman socks. You were nothing before you rode up on KassemG's jock! 'Nice Peter:' Man, you don't even have to say that kind of shit. Fuck the rap battles and you. I quit! Poll Trivia General *Nice Peter gave an unintentional hint about this battle in his video "Mystery Guitar Man", as you could see it on his whiteboard. It also had "Mario Bros vs ???", which turned into Mario Bros vs Wright Bros, and something about Vader and Hitler, which most likely hinted at the sequel, Hitler vs Vader 2. *This is the first battle to not feature the "Who won? Who's next? You decide" sequence. *This is the third battle to feature "commentary". *This is the first battle not to say who suggested the match-up. *This battle has featured the most characters in an ERB so far. *This is the third battle in which both rappers are alive at the time of release. *This is the first battle where both rappers reconciled. *At the end of the battle, there were teased clips of the Mario Brothers, Ludwig van Beethoven, King Henry VIII, and Master Chief. **However, Beethoven never appeared in a subsequent battle, and King Henry VIII's battle, in which he was planned to rap against Hillary Clinton, was eventually scrapped. ***The epilogue also featured "quotes" from Vladimir Putin, Socrates, Ben Franklin and Steve Jobs, who either already appeared in a previous battle or appeared in future battles. *The outfit Lloyd wears in his title card is a reference to him being a gymnast in his youth. *On August 22, 2016, "Is a rematch required? Let us know in the comments" was written in the description of the video. Production *This is the first battle to have people rap as themselves, and as Peter has stated, it is to be the only. *This is the first battle in which Peter makes any cameo appearances, although they were all rappers that he had previously portrayed. *This is the first battle in which an actor portrays both a rapper and a cameo. *In the Behind the Scenes, instead of saying EpicLLOYD, the announcer introduces Lloyd as "Lloyd Ahlquist". *This is the first battle where footage is reused. *During a Pop My Culture podcasthttp://www.popmyculturepodcast.com/2016/pmc-207-epic-lloyd-and-mary-doodles/, Lloyd revealed that during early production, they considered having Peter play Lloyd and Lloyd play Peter, but decided against it due to it being "weird". Related videos Epic Rap Battles Of History - Behind The Scenes - Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD TRANSLATED Nice Peter vs Epic Lloyd. Epic Rap Battles of History. CC References Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Season 1 Category:Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:KassemG Category:Shay Carl